


Santa Baby

by SebastianAD



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, cross dressing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Tom and Loki enjoy a festive time in front of the Christmas Tree





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas  
> Title song by Eartha Kitt

Tom moved all his packages around in his arms and finally fit his key into the lock. He knew he should have made two trips but it had begun to snow. His last minute Christmas shopping was a complete success and he couldn’t wait to share a hot toddy by the fire with Loki. He had also scored the last cheesecake from his favorite bakery on the way home. His Christmas was set.  
He used his hip to shut the door and walked into the kitchen. He set his packages down with a good natured groan and took off his jacket. He smiled as he heard the first sounds of music filtering in from the living room. Loki was already home and getting into the holiday spirit. He smiled and started humming along with the old song as he opened his bakery box.  
Instead of two pieces, Tom just cut one big one and poured a glass of wine, intending to share. He was about to delve into the boxes to find his gift for Loki when the man’s rich baritone replaced Eartha Kitts famous purring voice.  
“Think of all the fun I’ve missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed  
Next year I could be all so good  
If you’ll check off my Christmas list…”  
Tom quickly gathered his treats and walked towards the crooning voice. Loki was lounging across a fuzzy throw rug in front of a crackling fire next to their Christmas tree. He was wearing a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit and was wrapped up with a shiny green ribbon. He looked up at Tom frozen in the doorway and smiled.  
“These Midgardian Holidays are rather festive. Reminds me of a cross between Yule and Saturnalia.”  
“Um, Loki, Darling? Whatever are you wearing?”  
Loki looked down at himself and ran a red velvet gloved hand over his bare stomach.  
“You said you wanted to unwrap presents by the tree and make love by the fire. I figured you could unwrap me halfway between them.”  
He pointed to the decorated tree then to his ribbon. He shifted and pushed the long red hat tail out of his face. He curled a lock of black hair around his finger and frowned up at Tom. Then he stroked the top of a black silk stocking.  
“Don’t you like it?”  
“Ah, Loki. Um, that’s traditionally a woman’s outfit.”  
“Of course it is. I asked for it specially. I can’t fill the top out properly of course but they gave me some padding. And the shorts are a bit tight but my ass does look amazing in tall heels.”  
“But, um, yes. Oh yes. You look amazing but why?”  
“You said you wanted to dress as Santa Claus and sing carols with me. Did you want us both to be this Santa? Am I not doing this holiday correctly? The salesman said I looked quite alluring when I tried it on at the shop. Do you wish me to change?”  
“What, yes, but no! Wait, what salesman? Wait, I’m botching this. Hold on. Stay right here. You look perfect my love. Give me half a moment!”  
Tom set the glass and plate down on the table and ran from the room. He was blushing to his hair line but also grinning ear to ear. He took the stairs three at a time and was half undressed by the time he reached the bedroom. He opened his drawer and giggled at his costume. He quickly pulled on the pair of candy cane decorated boxer shorts and gave his hard cock a tight squeeze. He had never even thought about Loki in stockings before but now couldn’t get the image out of his head.  
He hooked the fake beard over his own scruff and pulled a Santa hat on his head. His outfit seriously paled compared to Loki’s but he smiled anyway. This Christmas was going to be one to remember. He grabbed the bottle of lube off the dresser and ran back down the stairs. Loki was still lying on the floor softly singing along to the music. He was also running his velvet gloves over the tops of his stockings. Tom made a needy noise as that hand caressed upwards. He watched it travel over the bulge in the little red shorts and over that pale belly just begging for suck marks. He watched it rub up past his padded velvet bustier and across his creamy collarbone.  
Loki looked up as his red gloved hand circled his own throat and gave a slight squeeze. Then he smiled at Tom.  
“Santa Baby, I’ve been so good this year. Care to give me a big, thick, engorged present?”  
“Ehehehehe, oh yes.”  
Tom put his bottle on the floor and grabbed the wine glass. Then he sat next to Loki and ran a finger over the green ribbon. It was tied in a bow at the back of his Santa’s hat and crossed his body several times until it was wrapped around his ankles. Two festive green bows were attached to a pair of red high heels. Tom took a swallow of wine and tipped the glass to Loki’s lips. He spilled some of the sweet white so with a smile he leaned forward and licked down Loki’s neck. And gasped and giggled as he received a tongue full of fake fur from his beard. He took it off and leaned back over to finish the job.  
He kissed Loki soundly and licked the wine from his lips, jaw, and neck. He gently pushed Loki to his back and straddled his hips. As Loki kept humming he ran a velvet hand across Tom’s back, watching him shiver. The other hand was playfully scratching across Tom’s stomach and pinching is nipples.  
As Tom kissed into Loki’s neck he smiled and bit down. He was trying to touch everywhere at once and the ribbon was starting to get in the way. Laughing he finally found the correct piece and tugged the bow open. He unwound part of his package and used his own scruffy whiskers to nuzzle into that creamy neck. He drug his face across Loki’s chest and heard him gasp as he buried his whiskers into Loki’s puffed up cleavage.  
He nipped and licked every inch he could reach and started to slowly move backwards. He ran his mouth across Loki’s stomach and placed a gentle kiss on his navel. Then he sucked several lurid marks from one side to the other, enjoying feeling Loki squirm. The gloves moved from his love handles to his shoulders as Tom worked out how to get the tight shorts opened. Besides being fashioned for a woman they were also tight. And made tighter by the large bulge pushing at the fabric. Loki watched him struggle and smiled.  
“I do love the feel of your natural whiskers on my body. That fake beard tickled. I like your shorts too. Very tasty looking. A true candy cane worthy to be sucked.”  
“Mmm, thank you Darling. Did you use a spell to fasten these or something? I can’t seem to…ah ha! Got it! My god Loki, you are stunning. I love every centimeter of you. You are beautiful.”  
Tom sat back on his heels and watched the firelight reflect off of that alabaster skin. The lights from the Christmas tree seemed to blink to the music and his pale lover seemed even more so draped in Holiday ribbon. His black hair was spilling over his shoulders and he looked completely debauched with Tom’s marks ranging from his neck to his hip. Tom reached down and parted the ribbon further and carefully eased the shorts open.  
As he freed Loki’s thick cock he leaned up for a kiss and then trailed his mouth down until he felt the tip twitch against his chin. He eased the rest of the shorts over Loki’s hips and tugged them down. He tossed them behind him with a laugh and lowered his face to Loki’s exposed hips. He drug his whiskers across the smooth skin. He licked across the length of Loki’s cock and drugged his chin gently across it. He felt Loki squirm and shudder. He grabbed the base and swirled his tongue around the tip. He eased the skin back and sucked on the crown while gently pumping the bottom. He moved his free hand up over Loki’s soft body and slid two fingers into his eager mouth. As Loki moaned ad sucked on Tom’s fingers, Tom was slowly sucking on Loki’s cock. He relaxed his mouth and took half inside easily. He used his hand for the rest and felt Loki buck up into his mouth.  
When Loki started bucking his hips Tom took his hand back and grabbed the lube bottle. He was careful not to displace the stockings or heels and spread those marble thighs. He tossed one silk clad leg over this shoulder and raised Loki’s hips up. He leaned over and licked him from hole to cock tip. Loki groaned and moved his hands behind his head to prop him up better. He liked to watch Tom worship his body.  
He felt the slick warmth of Tom’s tongue against his pucker and the rough scratch of his chin against his inner thighs. He felt the invasion of a finger and then a rough bite on his inner thigh. The whiskers were drug up over his thigh and teased his balls. He watched Tom lick his cock and felt another finger push in and barely breathed.  
As Tom circled his tip with his tongue and began to widen his fingers. He used his other hand to hold Loki’s cock upright and took the tip in his mouth again. As he flicked his tongue on the underside he looked up and locked eyes with his green eyed lover. He smiled around his mouthful and started sucking in earnest.  
He slid another finger in Loki’s tight ass and heard him moan and gasp. He growled and worked Loki’s long cock until he dropped back and thrust his hips up. Then Tom let his cock go with a filthy pop and took more lube from the bottle.  
He pulled his boxers down just enough to free his straining cock and couldn’t resist a few tight tugs. He coated himself with lube and looked down at his Mrs. Claus. He ran a slick finger down the black stockings and smiled.  
“Darling, you look like heaven. Do you like to be dressed like this? This isn’t making you uncomfortable?”  
His fingertips hovered between Loki’s muscular thighs and the silk tops of the stockings. If possible his cock got even harder. He ran his hands up past Loki’s cock and over his hard stomach. Then he knelt between his spread legs.  
“I see no difference in clothing except the short pants were rather tight. But the salesman assured me I filled it out nicely.”  
“Please stop talking about the salesman Loki. You look amazing, I like it a lot.”  
“And I can tell Lover. But I wish you wouldn’t get jealous. You are the only one allowed to touch me. Much less give me pleasure. Now give me a lot of pleasure and a kiss.”  
“Oh Loki, I love you.”  
With one hand wrapped around Loki’s silk clad thigh and the other on his cock Tom smiled. Then he teased Loki’s hole with his tip. He pulled Loki down closer and pushed. As Loki gasped he pushed past the ring of muscle and slid half of his cock in that hot passage. Then he paused just to feel and breathe. He ran his thumb underneath of Loki’s cock and started to move his hips. One of Loki’s legs was still pushed over Tom’s shoulder and he tenderly kissed the thigh above the stocking.  
He completely pulled out, gave Loki’s cock a long pull, and then slid completely back in. He played for a few thrusts until Loki started whining and writhing beneath him. When Loki finally reached down and covered Tom’s hand he finally gave in and started thrusting. Loki’s hands squeezed him tighter and Tom held him close as he pounded into him.  
The louder Loki got the harder Tom pushed until he found that sweet spot inside his lover. As Loki started begging he grabbed Tom’s arms and held on as tightly as the velvet gloves would allow. As he screamed Tom’s name Tom stroked him through his orgasm and watched Loki’s release streak his velvet top.  
Tom let go and grabbed both of his thighs. He tossed the other over his shoulder and pulled Loki as close as he could. Loki’s green bows on his red heels were catching his eye and he smiled. Then he moaned watching Loki smear his cum around with his gloves and started really thrusting.  
Loki watched Tom’s muscles drawing tight and brought one of his dirty fingertips up to his mouth. He watched Tom’s mouth drop open as he circled his mouth with it. His hip started to lose their rhythm when Loki gave it a quick suck.  
“Look at you Lover, so breathless for me. So deep inside of me. Filling me completely. Stretching me wide open. Your cock splitting me in half. Come for me Tom, my lover, my chosen, and my constant heart. Come for me now!”  
Tom buried his cock as deep as he could and cried out. He leaned forward across Loki’s dirty chest, folding him almost in half and kissed him hard. Then he leaned back up, tried to catch his breath and slowly milked himself empty in Loki’s filthy hole. After a few strokes he pulled out, watched a little of his seed spill out and used his cock tip to push it back in.  
He shrugged off Loki’s legs and pushed his cock back deeply inside of his reddened hole. Then he leaned forward and felt Loki wrap his legs around his waist. He captured his lips for another kiss and felt those soft gloves caress his back.  
“Did you enjoy unwrapping your gift my lover?”  
“Very much so.”  
“Did I get your Yuletide celebration correct?”  
“Perfect in your own way Loki.”  
Tom stole another kiss and looked down at his debauched gift. Then he had a wicked idea.  
“Loki, I think I want some cheesecake now.”  
“Sounds delightful. I do love your earthly sweets. You’ll have to let me up so I can have a bite.”  
“Why don’t you stay put and I’ll give you a lick?”  
“Even better.”  
“Merry Christmas my Loki.”  
“And a Happy New Year to you my Tom. My Santa Baby.”


End file.
